Unhappy Beginnings
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Kyoko was clearly forced into all this. Just because a business rich man had asked for her hand and she was suddenly in her wedding dress. Will she ever get happiness or her beginning will mirror the entire new chapter of her life to be painful? [AU] One shot. Reviews are appreciated.


**Unhappy Beginnings**

Kyoko Mogami was not happy with this marriage.

And her parents certainly weren't willing to let her live happily at all. Letting her tears flow steadily, she waited for her husband to arrive. She didn't even see him properly and he would take her virginity tonight.

The door closed and she was suddenly very nervous. No man had ever thought about her in a romantic way. Not in front of her at least.

Footsteps were heard near the foot of the bed and she closed her eyes.

"Relax Kyoko." Came the deep voice of her husband. Her eyes shot open and he was already in his nightsuit.

He smiled at her and took the pillow to the couch opposite the bed. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. " He muttered as she watched him arrange the pillow and blankets on the bed.

"Umm...you aren't sleeping on the bed?" She inquired innocently. He watched her innocent amber eyes staring back at him in her enticing wedding dress. He ran his hand through his blonde.

His emerald green eyes were beautiful, her eyes never left his. Her nervousness and speeding heart made her fidget with her clothes.

He gave her a smile reassuring enough and went to sleep. "I will wait till you fall in love with me."

She never knew she would meet a sweet guy like him.

* * *

He never seemed to complain as his doting mother feeble him horrible food.

She noticed how he shot her a smile and quietly went on to his office. She certainly never met a man before him who could be so patient yet so kind.

Even her mother in law could see that Kyoko wasn't ready yet for anything.

And Kyoko only felt guilty for judging him too quickly.

* * *

After observing him for like three days, she decided to at least try make amends. Clearing her throat, she caught his attention as he was writing on his table with the feather dipped in ink. He gently kept it aside and gave his full attention to her that it made her feel special.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, blushing in the process. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to marry me. And don't worry too much. I won't force you to do anything." Her heart fluttered upon hearing that and she gave him a small smile.

"I don't want to be useless. Can you please tell me what I can do for you? And I want us to start over, I think I have misunderstood you and I'm sorry for that." She desperately said.

He gave her a smile with his eyebrows raised. He extended his hand and shook her already waiting hand. "Hi, my name is Koun Hizuri. Age twenty six and a business owner. People call me Ren as a nickname."

"My name is Kyoko Mogami now Hizuri . Age twenty four and a student of medicine. People call me Kyokochan for some reason." She said with a warm smile.

He chuckled and they both didn't withdraw their hands. She realized that and almost jerked her hand while blushing furiously.

Excusing herself, she left the room and he smiled.

He smiled because she finally was warming up to him.

* * *

Laughing had become a habit now. He was too funny.

"Ok okay, here is another one." He said breathlessly. She stopped laughing and waited for him to continue. He made a serious face and said:

"Tonight I dreamt of a beautiful walk on a sandy beach.

At least that explains the footprints I found in the cat litter box this morning"

She laughed again and he followed along, concluding that his favorite sound was her laugh.

"Ren, you forgot to see the mail today!" Julie called out. Although she had come here for almost two weeks now, her mother in law strictly forbade her to call her mother.

Telling her that she would make sure she would be buried in the deepest oceans.

Smiling, she went on the wash the clothes in the bathroom. It had become her work now and she happily complied as she didn't have anything to do anyway.

Someone cleared their throat and she looked behind her over her shoulder. Ren was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a playful look in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, remembering how he fooled her into eating dog poop last time.

"I can feel the mischief in your eyes." She mumbled. He walked over to her and she watched him cautiously as he inspected the bucket.

"Not too hot for my bath, right?" He asked innocently. She bent down and suddenly she slipped, grabbing his shirt since he was in front of her with the bucket flying as she had kicked it. A greater portion of water splashed over them, making them partially wet. Kyoko seemed to be drowning into his eyes, the colour itself brought her closer him.

His heart thumped painfully fast, she was so beautiful it hurt. It hurt to know that she would never accept him.

Closing his eyes, he slowly straightened up, helping her as well.

She didn't meet his eyes, rather went out of the bathroom excusing herself. And he only wanted to see her face smiling at hin again.

* * *

Julie was too dear to any of those two. And she was an important family, without whom they couldn't feel the presence of a strict mother.

However, Kyoko just realized that after ger death. After staying with the two strangers―now dear family, she had grown to love her. It truly was a sad feeling, and she wanted nothing more but her to be back. As her tears fell down, he hugged her. Surprisingly, he had been strong.

She felt comforted by his presence and safe in his arms. Her heart beat was so fast she thought he could almost hear it through her barriers.

She was yet to thank the fate for making her stumble upon this man. But why? Why was he so willing to help her?

Her clothes were all wet from crying, she felt frustrated and annoyed that he would endure all these things.

"Koun..." She stuttered through her breathless hiccups. He put his finger over her lips and motioned for her stay silent.

"It's okay, Kyoko. Everything is fine." He said, his own tears flowing slowly. She hugged him tightly, never wanting him to ever leave her side.

And she just knew she could never live on without him by her side.

* * *

He didn't even bother to open the letter. She frowned and opened it for him, then thought against it.

"Ren?There are two letters for you..." She called out.

"Can you please read them for me? I have to submit this tomorrow." He said.

She opened the first letter and almost crumbled it. It was from a woman who asked him to hang out with her in a bar.

The second letter was from a friend, calling for a reunion. She smiled and almost rushed inside.

"Your reunion..." She said breathlessly. He found it hard not to take his eyes off her, so he decided not to meet her eyes at all.

"What about it?" He asked. His reserved calm demeanor never failed to amaze her.

"It's today in the evening. Aren't you going to attend it?" She asked curiously.

Nodding his head, he closed his book and stretched. She blushed and turned around. He decided it that it was good to tease her.

"Don't you like lookin at me?" He said.

She turned almost too quickly and almost fell but he caught her waist and held her close to him. They stared into each other's eyes and she could never get enough of him. She could feel the strong skin beneath the shirt he had worn. Her kimono was almost to penetratable too.

Blood rose to her cheeks and she pushed him away, falling almost too soon.

He laughed and she glared at him.

"You didn't need to catch me like that." She grumbled as she got up dusting herself. He quieted down and went on to get a dress out of the cupboard.

"Here, wear this." He told her without any expression. He quickly left the room as she gazed at the dress confused.

The dress was simply too delicate and beautiful. It wouldn't suit her but she was touched by his gesture.

Taking the dress with her, she went into the room and locked the door. Never was make up her favourite, so she didn't dare to even think about it. And sadly, her knowledge about hairstyles was also less so she stuck to tying her hair up with a hairpin. There were two earrings he had gotten for her last month for her birthday and she had shyly accepted it. It was a cherished memory as she traced her hand through her neck.

Unlocking the door, her legs made way to the hall as he sat there waiting in his blazer. He looked like a god, and she just completed his empty side beautifully. He frowned as he gazed at her.

She was stunning but something was off. He made his way towards her, making her heart race even more under his hot gaze.

He leaned in front of her, too close, his breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine and then―

Her hair fell down like water fall.

"You look even more beautiful with your hair down." He whispered into her ear almost making her shudder.

He led the dazed woman into his car and they both drove to the school he had studied.

And she was kind of excited to meet his friends.

* * *

She was so shocked it was evident on her face. He had so many friends, completely opposite to her.

They greeted her so warmly it made her feel too uneasy. The women gave her a nasty look like she committed a heinous crime.

Ren had his arm around her the entire time and he always made sure his friends saw that. It was almost impossible to get him away from her. Whoever shot her a look he would give him a murderous look

"Kyoko-chan, I think you need to get away from your husband a little. Hey Ren, let us tell your wife your life in highschool."

He reluctantly let her go and sat in the corner observing them with a dark look. The women tried to sought him out but he gave no indication that he was even slightly interested in them.

Her laugh was quite cute and they could see why Koun was attracted to her. She was simply too cute and precious. "What did you do to finally catch his attention?" They asked curiously as their friend never had girlfriend that they thought he was not straight.

She blushed and gave them a confused look. "I don't think I am getting you. I didn't do anything at all." She said.

They gave her a surprised look. "Are you sure? Because he never behaved this possessive before. And he has never looked like he will kill us if we tried anything funny."

They left het alone as soon as he came around. "I'm afraid we must leave, Kyoko."

The way he took her name sent shivers down her spine and she only nodded, too many things on her mind.

She needed to know why.

Why did he propose to her parents at all to get married to her. Why did he endure all this.

And why was he still with her after a year.

* * *

"Why?"

He sighed and didn't meet her eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked her, although having some idea of what she was confronting him.

"Why are enduring all of this for me? Why did you marry me in the first place. Why tell me." She demanded.

He knew it was already too late to give her any excuses, he already was aware of what his friends could have told her.

"Koun tell me why or else―"

"I love you."

Everything was too silent. He expected this. He knew he would get disappointed. But he wanted to let it all out.

"I have always loved you since you gave the money to the poor family who sat in that street everyday. I always watched you but my mother pressurised me to marry someone before her death and I couldn't get you out of mind. And somehow that slipped out of my mouth while we both...argued. I knew that you wouldn't be happy, I tried to break it for you but I couldn't. I know you wouldn't feel the same and I am ready to let you go."

Her heart nearly stopped and all she could here was those three words. Only those three. And they were directed to her. His words were blurred out but she knew what to do. Now she knew what to make out of her confused emotions. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and closed her eyes.

And soon he stopped speaking when her hand met his cheek. He was so shocked that he didn't register what was happening until a second or two had passed. Her lips on his sending electric shocks through his body. He raised his hands and cupped her face, deepening the kiss.

She felt her knees go weak and he pulled away for air. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes, finally at peace with herself and her life.

"I love you too, Koun." She muttered in his chest.

His heart flew to his mouth and he grabbed her face near his, crushing her lips into his, making it a passionate kiss with deep meaning behind it.

She caught the bed corner to steady herself and he pulled away. With a large smile on his face, he hugged her.

She hugged him back, her heart and her desire for him growing too much.

He pulled away and looked at the time, a silent understanding passed through them.

She went into the bathroom and came back after a few minutes in her nightgown. He was just keeping the blankets when she slipped inside and grabbed his arm.

He looked into her needy eyes and waited for her to say something. "Please, Koun stay." She managed to say. He gulped, a shiver running down his spine as he heard his name from her tongue. He loved it.

He was shocked, but he complied to her wish. Slipping into the only blanket, he pulled her closer to him.

She brought her lips to his and kissed him urgently.

He responded back as feverishly as he felt and it turned into a hungry make out.

She was a mess, her clothes half open, lips swollen but he found her deliciously beautiful. With a silent agreement they finally crossed their line

That night they finally became one. And she didn't regret anything that she said to him.

Maybe it all was fates play. Although it sometimes never works in our favour, the end always turns out to be happy.

And Kyoko thanked fate to bring her closer to Koun. Somewhere in the other universe, Koun was still struggling to unite with his soulmate.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **How was it? Good bad or needed improvement? I would love to read your criticism, comments and also compliments if you do find it good, which I highly doubt.**_

 _ **I decided try a one shot since I cannot start another long multi chapter story. I would seriously love to read everything that yoy all have to say**_

 _ **Please do ignore grammatical errors, they are purely unintentional.**_

 _ **Goodbye, can't wait to read your reviews!.**_


End file.
